A Very Sereitei Christmas
by JeanThine
Summary: Essentially the sequel to Valentines in Sereitei. One day for the shinigami we know and love to cause as much trouble as they want! Pairings are ByakuFong, ShunNanao, RenRuki, ShirouMomo, and I'll add to it later.
1. Introduction

A Very Sereitei Christmas

By Jean Thine

A/N: before I begin, I just want to say that I know that Christmas isn't actually a japanese festival. I'm appealing to an english speaking audience here and both them and I have no idea of how the japanese celebrate their holidays. So here I am making a christmas fic that's going to be nothing but western traditions. Sorry!!!

* * *

The captains, the immovable pillars of strength that supported the Gotei thirteen. The unstoppable force that would undyingly defend Soul Society. The ten men and women who stood for what is right and just in the world. Thank god the people who believe this couldn't see them now.

Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryuusai, decking the halls in the only way he knew how, through wearing a slightly sad deflated Santa Claus hat. The rest of the captains wore either reindeer antlers or santa hats. Kuchiki Byakuya had a few shards of bone china in his hair and a new twitch in his right eye, where the kenseikan had been somewhat forcefully removed.

Yamamoto, old though he must be, was definitely starting to lose it. The Valentines incident was just the beginning, now the old man wanted a Shinigami Christmas? What about the name 'god of death' should connect to a festival of being peaceful towards ones enemies? Whether or not the commander was losing it, more than a few of the characters were apprehensive about just what the hell was going to happen come December 24th and 25th.

Similar deal to the last holiday he pulled on them. Two days. They had forty eight hours to sing carols and open presents and play an frolic, then back to work. As if it never happened. As if it was that simple.

ENJOY!!!

* * *

A/N: Okay, this time I want FEEDBACK PEOPLE. I like hearing people tell me they love my story, but what I love even more is when some one provides me with useful feedback that I can apply to my writing. So here's a deal for you: I get five reviews and I make another chapter, these are just everyday kinda "wow, loved it" reviews, however, I get a single good review, that's comments on grammar, format and story line and I'll make another one. Five average or one of the best, it's up to you. Oh and the first two chapters are freebees.

Lotsa love,

Jean Thine


	2. Trouble Begins

Chapter 2: Trouble Begins.

Soi Fong stomped along the near deserted pathways in the the direction of her division. Strangely enough, the bad mood brought on by her, shall we say, vertically challenged nature, did not disappear in the seasonally cold weather.

Stopping by a chilled, yet not frozen pond, Soi Fong glanced into the water at her reflection. The reflection stared back, as coldly as the water itself. Fricking ponds were fricking Unohana's fricking idea. She got bored of scowling and gave smiling a try for a second. The expression looked painfully forced and the added bonus of the Santa hat just made the whole image stupid.

Soi Fong got back to stomping her way along pretty soon. A little fast actually. So fast that before she new it she was face deep in someone else's shirt. Her facial muscles began to tense up as she prepared to start yelling at the oaf who just ran into her, when said oaf took a step back so she could see his face. Soon she was staring into the face of one Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Kuchiki-taicho...?" Soi Fong asked a bit confused at first.

"Soi Fong-taicho. You seem a bit lost, is there anything I can do to help?" Kuchiki Byakuya answered with his favourite mix of uptight politeness and elitist smarminess.

"No, thank you. I am perfectly fine wandering around my own division." She answered as quickly as possible, despite the fact she was in fact a little lost.

"I suppose you have some christmas plans to arrange?" Kuchiki asked with a dismissive glance aside.

"No. I don't intend on doing anything other than staying at home until the whole thing is over." Soi Fong continued on her way.

"Then I hope you'll be able to drop by Kuchiki Manor dinner at six pm tomorrow." And with that the twenty-eighth head of the Kuchiki clan was gone, disappeared into the mist. Soi Fong was left a bit stunned.

At the side of the near frozen pond, the frozen image of Kuchiki Byakuya's cold demeanour shined back. Then, though the temperature didn't change, the image thawed, and Kuchiki Byakuya smiled at the image of himself in a pair of stupid reindeer antlers.

* * *

A/N: That's enough freebees for now. If you want to see the story continue, you must review!!! Like I said, five reviews or one that really impresses me. I'll have the chapters ready, they get released when I feel you've earned it!

Next Chapter is a ShunNanao one, or should I say NanaoShun, entitled Plans Are Laid

bye for now!~!


	3. Plans Are Laid

Chapter 3: Plans Are Laid

Her sleek feminine form pressed against him. What his eyes couldn't see he touched with his hands. Sure the girl was slightly younger than him, but to a centuries old shinigami what's a hundred and twenty years? He could feel all the sensations and more so much more. Old with the new, his illness couldn't take away this pleasure, nothing could. "Jyuushirou" she called his name. Then again, more insistent. Then...

"JYUUSHIROU!!!" Shunsui yelled at his friend. Ukitake Jyuushirou woke with a start.

"Wha? What is it Shunsui?" He asked in that way one does when they really wish they were still asleep.

"Nanao-chan's missing! I looked everywhere and I couldn't find her!"

"Did you check the office?"

"Um, well, no, no I didn't."

"How about her living quarters."

"Well no I didn't look there either."

"Did you ask any of her friends if they'd seen her?"

"No, not really."

"So you haven't looked everywhere for her then." Jyuushirou said in a patronising tone.

"Well, not really, no." Shunsui looked guilty.

"Have you looked ANYWHERE for her." Jyuushirou continued.

"Well no, but..." Shunsui begun.

"So what you're saying is you panicked because you woke up of your own accord and she wasn't there to beat you over the head with a book." Jyuushirou concluded.

"Yeah..." Shunsui had this kind of childish look on his face like a kid who was caught telling a lie.

Jyuushirou just looked at his friend.

"I-I'll go home now." Shunsui walked out of the door with his head hung.

"Now, lets see if I can back to that nice dream." Jyuushirou decided before hacking out a large amount of blood. The moral: perverts get no mercy.

&&&

"Nanao?" Shunsui poked his head into an eighth division cafe.

"Nanao?!" Shunsui yelled out in the middle of a public library, before being beaten half to death by a legion of bookworms an librarians.

"Lisa?" Shunsui asked the owner of the adult book shop. "For the last time, I haven't seen her in a hundred years, stop coming in here without buying anything!"

"WHERE ARE YOU NANAO-CHAN?!!!" Shunsui screamed out in despair. A passing female shinigami took pity on the wreck of a captain.

"You mean Ise Nanao? I saw her earlier running around with a box of dangerous looking stuff. She had this maniacal look on her face and was muttering something like 'now I've got him'."

Shunsui paled quickly. His Nanao wouldn't do such a thing. She gave him the cold shoulder for three months after Valentines day but she'd shown no signs of agression as of late. She wouldn't be using the day off as an oppurtunity to punish him for his indiscretions earlier in the year, would she?

Would she?

* * *

A/N: Seems you guys have the idea, keep reviewing and I'll keep the chapters coming.

Next is a ToshiMomo chapter, but I've got a new idea now^^ It's entitled entanglements

Thanks for your responses, everything is appreciated!

-JeanThine


End file.
